


sungie time

by 191004s



Series: 3racha things [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Idols, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he needs to be protected, chan loves jisung, changbin loves jisung, insomniac han jisung, jisung is tiny, minho loves jisung, they all Love jisung, they love jisung, whiny jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: jisung cant sleep and minho changbin and chan give him all the love
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 3racha things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 287





	sungie time

**Author's Note:**

> hello winter break started and ive had this being waited to be wrote so i got on with it and its Literally 3am right now

jisung was pretty convinced he could sneak from his and hyunjins room into the kitchen quickly to get a glass of water since he was feeling dehydrated and his throat felt a bit raw and itchy, he opened the door quietly, leaving a snoring hyunjin in the back with a body pillow to replace himself, knowing that if hyunjin wasnt clinging onto anything he was bound to wake up.

as he opened the door the soft light radiating from the front room of the dorm, the tv was on probably, and chan and changbin were out there, minho too probably, majority of the hyung line probably defusing after the long day, a show and a fansign and an interview, pretty much taking up all of the day, it was late, gone midnight, jisung had been trying to sleep, but recently he hadnt slept very well, even if he did have hyunjins comforting presence, he couldnt drift off.

he crept along the wooden floor as slowly and quietly as he could, but obviously it failed because one of the floorboards creaked under the pressure of his foot and he winced as he heard chan cough.

"sungie ah" changbin beckoned softly, looking over in his direction, which had a domino effect seeing he watched as minho, chan and changbins heads were all looking and turned in his direction, he felt like he'd been caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"what are you doing bug?" chan asked curiously as he was sat on the sofa, getting ready to get up from the sofa, jisung didnt like all the sudden attention but as chan hopped up from the sofa and padded over towards him, he smiled.

"just wanted some water" jisung smiled lightly, filling up a glass as he put it under the tap, chan watched him, obviously reading the tiny body gestures and movements.

"have you just woke up?" chan said lightly as he put his hand upon jisungs shoulder, at first jisung really wanted to let out all his emotions out to chan, who evidently and always made it known that he was there if he ever needed him, but they were stood in the kitchen, which really wasnt exactly the best place to let out all your emotions.

"uh i havent slept in a couple of days hyung" jisung mumbled quietly, eyes locking with chans, and he hated the way he watched chans eyes widen all of a sudden but then slowly morph into sympathy and affection, chan lightly massaged at the nape of his neck to at least relax him, but chan looked at his hand and then him.

"sungie you can stop pouring now" he chuckled lightly as jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at first before looking over, panicking as he was overfilling the glass and it'd spilled over the counter, he was muttering out an apology and releasing himself from the light grip chan had him in before chan stopped him.

"hey stop stressing about it ill clean it" chan said a bit sternly, enough to make jisung stop in his tracks, as if on cue he yawned, and chan smiled sadly at him, if it be empathy or affection jisung wasnt sure, he just wanted to sleep and he could feel his body slowly getting more laggy finally, which was long overdue.

"go cuddle up with changbin hyung and minho hyung, ill be over in a minute" chan said, spinning jisung around on the heels of his feet and directing him towards the sofa, changbin and minho were sat on the sofa, a spot in the middle was open which was probably where chan was sitting previously, he padded over slowly and changbin looked at him softly, opening his arms as a welcome invitation whilst minho scrolled through movies.

"hey sungie" changbin uttered softly as jisung quite literally fell into his arms, jisung was tiny in changbins arms and jisung quite literally curled up in his arms and because changbin was cross legged at the time so jisung had to let his legs dangle out of lap and they ended up poking at minhos legs, it looked as if changbin was cradling a big baby in his arms.

"hi hyung" jisung muttered, evidently tired and now sleepy, changbin picked up on this and awed gently, it wasnt often that he ended up cuddling with the youngest member of 3racha, he rarely hugged jisung and showed him physical affection but was always there for emotional comfort for him, jisung leaned his head against changbins shoulder, so that his hair was tickling his chin, he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, feeling changbins arms secure around his waist and his brain was awake enough to feel minho tucking a blanket around him.

when jisung next woke up he was confused as to where he was, he recognized the front room and the tv was on, finding nemo was playing and he eyed up the movie for a couple of minutes letting his brain process everything, his head turning curiously, a gentle poke on his arm made him jump a little bit as it was so sudden and he was still zoned out but as he lifted his head and minho was looking down at him with a smile plastered on his face like a cheshire cat.

minho had obviously stolen jisung from changbins arms seeing changbin was now asleep with a pillow as jisungs replacement and jisung was now in minhos lap, jisung watched on seeing chan was beside him on his laptop, doing whatever he was doing, jisung yawned and stretched his legs and his ankles cracked, which caused chans head to whip around as it made him jump.

jisung stretched his arms out and nearly smacked minho in the face but his top rid up and his tummy showed as he stretched and minho decided it was time to tickle him which caused jisung to whine and curl into minho more than he already was, stopping to catch a breath as minho sat up properly which caused jisung to go with him, minho leaned over him towards the coffee table and brought back a glass.

"channie hyung made you it" minho said, presenting a cup of chocolate milk to jisung, whose eyes glistened and he happily took the glass, gulping away seeing he loved chocolate milk but it also made him sleepy. minho yawned as he watched jisung finish the rest of the cup and hand it back to him, if minho didnt have a schedule in the morning he'd spend more time awake but he did have a schedule in a few hours and he didnt want to be annoyed or mildly grumpy.

"hyung im going to bed he's all yours." minho said as he gently plucked jisung up and moved him out of his lap, watching as chan looked over at the pair and shut his laptop down, deciding that he also wanted to go to bed minho had taken the glass and put it into the kitchen before walking towards the hallway and shutting his bedroom door, chan smiled lightly before remembering changbin was right in between the two.

"changbin wake up everyones went to bed" chan said quickly as he patted changbins thigh, who instantly shot awake and looked at jisung and then at chan confusedly, evidently not with it which was mildly amusing to chan, before yawning and blinking hazily, picking himself up with a lazy goodnight and a near laughing chan as he watched changbin turn the corner.

"come on then" chan said as he stood up, placing his laptop down on the coffee table and brushing down his pyjamas as he stood over and watched jisung as he sleepily looked at him through glazed eyes, it was almost as if a fog was glazed over the youngers eyes, chan tutted, knowing he wasnt gonna get jisung to cooperate.

chan picked jisung up and felt his ribs die as jisung squeezed his arms around him, his legs wrapped around his waist and he was practically koala clinging to him, he jumped to adjust jisung so he wouldnt drop him and jisung let out a whine of protest at the sudden movement, sometimes he really did become a baby but jisung needed sleep right now.

chan was tempted to put jisung back to bed with hyunjin but it was a longer route and chan was pretty sure hyunjin had already found the duvet as he spooning replacement so he took him into his room, felix was already occupying the bottom bunk but it was gonna take so much effort to get him into the top bunk, so chan sacrificed his knees and gently placed jisung on the other side of felix, jisung instantly cuddling up to felix as chan chucked the duvet over the pair, petting both their heads and watching as felix mumbled something before facing jisung in his sleep. 

chan finally shuffled into his own bed finally after shedding his jeans and the long day of handling everyone around him and happily closed his eyes as he turned out the light and put his phone on the bedside table to charge, he was happy that he managed to get jisung to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i love jisung and im sorry for the sloppy ending im tired


End file.
